


Особенности взаимоотношений Стилински и Хейлов

by Melloou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actually not but it's very subjective, Bad Ending, Drama & Romance, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melloou/pseuds/Melloou
Summary: Нечто особенное было в отношениях между семьёй Стилински и мужской частью оставшихся Хейлов. И это нечто мешало им спокойно жить.





	Особенности взаимоотношений Стилински и Хейлов

Во всём этом было что-то неправильное, практически омерзительное — но вслух никто и ничего не говорил. Дело, скорее всего, было в особой репутации шерифа Стилински, которого все уважали и любили. А те, кто не любил, либо просто были неспособны хоть что-то чувствовать, либо начинали любить потом. 

Правда, любили все по-разному. Мэтт, оказавшийся хозяином канимы, полюбил его ударом по голове и нецензурными выражениями. Ещё до него был Крэг Хопкинс, любовь к шерифу которого могла бы стать смертельным оружием. Ему очень, ну очень нужен был Ноа в его квартире с завязанными глазами и скованными руками. Были в его фан-клубе и более дружелюбные ребята: например, прекрасная Мэй, которой уже перевалило за семьдесят, но она находила себя достаточно свежей и молодой, чтобы надеяться на компанию шерифа пятничным вечером. 

К сожалению, она оказалась достаточно ревнивой и кровожадной ведьмой — но кого это волнует, правда?

Когда оказалось, что в фан-клуб бравого шерифа Стилински входят ещё двое мужчин — не самых обычных, но и смертельно опасных, они получили одобрение Стайлза, — никто особо и не удивился. Даже Пэрриш. А может и тем более? 

Его мало интересовали, конечно, романы босса — хотя ладно, это было чертовски интересно, кому из двух Хейлов он отдаст предпочтение? Судя по всему. За ним особенно настойчиво никто из этих двоих не ухаживал. И если Дерек от неумения, то Питер скорее из..? Кто вообще мог найти причину, по которой старший-сгоревший-Хейл мог отказаться от такого удовольствия? 

Решив не залезать в дебри чужих запутанных отношений, Пэрриш как-то замял это расследование, продолжая наблюдать со стороны. Ему, как и многим, казалось, что отличной парой для шерифа станет Питер Хейл. 

Тот самый, что сейчас стоит на парковке, прислонившись к джипу Стайлза. Подросток — ну, уже не совсем, — закатывал глаза каждый раз, стоило Питеру открыть рот. Наблюдать было весело, почти интересно. Но Джордан всё равно не понимал, почему на обеденный перерыв к шерифу подошёл младшей Хейл. 

Может, просить разрешения? То есть, не факт, что оборотням оно нужно, но это же Стайлз. 

Лидия бы сейчас недобро усмехнулась «будто его имя может всё объяснить». На самом деле, могло. Но никогда не объясняло. 

Пэрриш разбирал бумаги, краем глаза наблюдая за кабинетом босса. Изнутри его разрывал интерес — о чём они говорят? Собирается ли Дерек расписаться со Стайлзом? Или же просит прощения? Может, это связано с его другой частью жизни? 

Через пару минут Дерек, как и Питер, уехали, а Стайлз неторопливо пошёл к отцу. По пути — разумеется — он улыбнулся всем, желая доброго дня. 

Кассандра пожала плечами, на немой вопрос коллеги. Что ж, день обещал быть тяжёлым и интересным. 

*** 

Питер был необычен. Определённо, в нём что-то цепляло — интересовало и даже раздражало. Он умел поставить на место словом или взглядом, он умел привлечь внимание совершенно ненавязчиво. И это было невероятным, заставляло Ноа уважать Питера, как человека. 

В это же время, Дерек — полностью противоположен. У него не было особых талантов, а уровень его социальной адаптации был настолько низок, что штуки Стайлза про взросление в лесу перестали казаться шутками. Дерек был, мягко говоря, не очень умён. Не слишком силён, не отличался даже выдержкой или самоконтролем. Всё, что у него было, это обезоруживающая улыбка и способность посмотреть на шерифа взглядом «побитого щенка». 

Это если не учитывать его нечеловеческую силу и ещё более нечеловеческое желание показать всем, что он является парой — Ноа покачал головой, когда ему впервые сказали о парах волков — шерифа Стилински. 

В остальном, конечно, правильнее было бы отдать предпочтение Питеру. Который подходил мужчине чуть больше: возрастом и отличительными чертами. Но никто не жалел. Особенно не жалел сам шериф, наблюдая как Стайлз — «Мечислав, мой друг, Мечислав Хейл» — часами мог спорить со старшим Хейлом на совершенно глупые темы. В их взаимоотношениях была искра. Та самая, особенная.

Которая придавала волку сил. Которая заставляла магию работать.

В том, как вели себя Дерек и Ноа не было ничего. И это не было тем самым «уютным» ничего, которое наступало раньше — когда Клаудия опускала голову на плечо Стилински и они молча сидели, — это было отвратительным и дискомфортным «ничего», которое наступает, когда любовники теряют друг к другу интерес. 

Но Ноа ничего не говорил, предпочитая не заводить эту тему вовсе. Ему хватало нервотрёпки на работе. Дома же он хотел просто выпить виски и хорошо выспаться. 

Волк Дерека — как шериф догадывался по беспокойным взглядам и попыткам накрыть его ладонь своей — беспокойно выл в грудной клетке оборотня, требуя обратить на себя внимание.

*** 

Время идёт — оно песком сыпется меж пальцами, но лучше не становится. Стайлз действительно меняет фамилию, долго после этого извиняясь перед отцом — «прости, пап, мы просто не хотели, чтоб это становилось общеизвестно, но, знаешь, от этого одни плюсы, твой фан-клуб всё также огромен» — и стыдливо отводит взгляд, стоит спросить его о кольце на пальце. 

У Ноа — и его волка — ничего не становится лучше. Они всё также молчат, хищник скребётся, а человек пытается понять, как исправить, как решить их проблему. В одиночку. 

Это так в стиле Дерека, что шериф даже не пытается его отговорить. Он продолжает выпивать виски, читать несколько страниц «Повести о Двух Городах» перед сном и укутываться в одеяло, позволяя своей паре занять вторую часть кровати. 

Волк еле слышно воет. Но Ноа плевать. Ему пятьдесят и все, чего он хочет, это чтобы его сын был здоров и счастлив.


End file.
